ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Mary Jane Watson
Tigra (Mary Jane Watson) is a fictional character and superheroine serving as one of the core protagoinsts in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early Life Mary Jane Watson was born in Queens, New York City, raised by her mother Mary Watson along with her older half-sister Sally and her younger cousin Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, but without much knowledge of who her father is. Years have passed, and she grew up developing a natural affinity for tigers, and surprised her mother by revealing herself able to even talk to and understand tigers. Over her time, Mary Jane also made very dear friends with her neighbors Peter Parker and Liz Danvers Rogers (who became her best friend). In her teenage years, she and Peter soon started to become a romantic couple, though they decided to keep their relationship in secret from most students (except their friends and family relatives). She also watched as her cousin Kitty manifested her Mutant abilities for the first time and decided to keep it in secret. Some time later, Mary Jane and her friends attended to a field trip at Oscorp with their families until they witnessed a destructive shootout between J. Jonah Jameson's hired bodyguards the Ravagers (led by Frank Castle / The Punisher) and Crossbones' Hydra ops. Mary Jane soon saw Peter and their classmate Cindy Moon getting by a radioactive spider, and Sally, Michelle Starr and Riley Turner being exposed to Oscorp experiments and rendered unconscious. After the shootout was over, Mary Jane attended to Uncle Ben's funeral while comforting Peter, Felicia Reilly and Aunt May, and soon visitted Sally and Michelle in the hospital. At the point, Mary Jane noticed that Sally's DNA was altered, as she sensed feline embrios within her. Later, after seeing Peter and Liz (both having become Spider-Man and Starforce respectively) along with Scott Barnes (who had secretly become White Wolf) defeating the Ravagers and stopping their plan to blow up New York, leading to J. Jonah Jameson being disqualified from the election to Mayor of New York, Mary Jane congratulated Peter for having justice for his uncle and everyone else whom Jameson wronged. Later on, Mary Jane and her friends and classmates were given with two-weeks of day off to accommodate those who were witnesses of the incident in Oscorp. Becoming Tigra Meeting Ava Khan Later at night, Mary Jane was sleeping in her bed and suddenly had (as she described) the most unbelievable dream ever; in her dream, she was in the place her mother Mary claimed to have met Mary Jane's father Phillip. As she wandered around, she entered a bedroom where her parents were making out. Mary Jane was soon stunned to watch as her father changed form, revealing to her and her mother what he really is: a muscular, hulking humanoid tiger whose real name is Soto. Mary Jane was surprised that her mother showed no fear of Soto, as he revealed to be nothing like other invading alien life forms like Thanos. Mary Jane soon woke up from her dream almost disbelieving what she saw until her mother came to see her and confirmed that what she dreamed of what not just a dream, but a vision of the past. Determined to search for more answers, Mary Jane accepted her mother's suggestion of going with her, Sally and Kitty for a family trip to meet her mother's first lover (also Sally's other mother) Disha Khan, who had also dated Soto and had a daughter with him, revealing to Mary Jane that she has another older sister. Mary Jane and her family met with Disha and her two daughters Ava and Kamala in their beach house as Mary Jane happily felt her family was getting bigger than she first believed. They soon enjoyed themselves with a family beach party as Mary Jane just noticed Ava's softer spot for her and, at the end of the party in the sunset, Ava discreetely suggested they should meet outside and "be naked". First Transformation At night, as she had a moment alone, Mary Jane was met with Ava, who acknowledged her as Soto's second child. Mary Jane begun hearing more about Soto from Ava, who revealed that Soto was one of the strongest of the Titanian Tigers, a race of alien humanoid tigers who were once from the planet Titan until they were banished from their nation by Thanos, who deemed them unworthy to coexist with other inhabitants. Ava also revealed that though some of the Titanian Tigers' warriors were killed defending their families, the rest of the survivors earned the aid of Asgardians under the direction of Thor's father Odin in escaping Titan and finding refuge in other planets and realms. Soto and his clan started a tribe on Earth, where he suggested giving birth to hybrids of humans and Titanian Tigers to hasten the salvation of their kind. Soto took on two human guises and enamored Ava's and Mary Jane's mothers respectively, giving birth to his two daughters. Soon after that, Mary Jane was amazed to see as Ava changed to her own form of a Titanian Tiger (which had the skin of an White Tiger) and told her she could do the same. After taking some deep breaths and search of focus, Mary Jane successfully gained control of her newfound abilities, making her first use of Maharaja's Roar, a super-natural roar which can conjure wind and fire and summon the astral projection of a tiger head (presumably that of its namesake tiger god), and fully transforming into her own Titanian Tiger form (which had the skin of an Bengal Tiger) in the progress. Practicing Abilities and Meeting Soto Mary Jane spent a night practicing her new abilities and training with Ava on the use of her powers. They soon came across the village where Disha gave birth to Kamala, and where Ava first became White Tiger. Mary Jane soon heard Ava's story of her first transformation, which happened after Kamala's father Yusuf was murdered by a rogue tribesman who despised the presence of outsiders (and tribes-people who welcomed them) in the tribe, resulting in Ava transforming for the first time and killing the rogue. Mary Jane also felt sorry for her sister and Kamala as she mentioned to understand that the rogue was just like some humans who still hate non-human beings (mostly Mutants and Inhumans). Later on, they went to the Titanian Tigers' tribe and, after an encounter with numerous other Titantian Tigers (including other hybrids like herself), finally met her father Soto. Seeing Mary Jane for the first time, Soto intended to take on his human guise of Phillip, but Mary Jane confidently accepted her father's true form just like her mother did. After some more peaceful banters, Mary Jane earned more encouragement to roam free around for heroics like Peter Parker and others were doing, as Soto gave a nod of respect to her decision and advised her to share her secret with only those who are trustworthy of knowledge about the Titanian Tigers' existence. Mary Jane soon begun her life as a superheroine adopting the alias of "Tigra". Homecoming Resuming to balance her life as a superheroine and as a normal citizen, Mary Jane, having agreed to follow Soto's advises, begun sharing her secret with her friends, whom she deemed worthy of awareness of her origins as a human/alien hybrid. Those including Peter Parker, Liz Danvers Rogers, Scott Barnes, Michelle Starr, among others. She also watched as her half-sister Sally fully transformed into her humanoid jaguar form. Helping her control her new abilities, Mary Jane suggested that Sally should be called "Golden Jaguar". Soon enough, Mary Jane later bid her cousin Kitty Pryde farewell as Kitty attended to her first day in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Later at night, she secretly went to visit Kitty in her bedroom as Tigra. Just then, she watched as Kitty's mutant abilities evolved, earning her the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid lynx. Mary Jane still decided to keep that knowledge in secret, but Kitty (having earned encouragement of accepting herself the way she is thanks to her cousin) decided that she should not hide from other mutants. The two shared a loving embrace before Mary Jane parted ways wishing Kitty good luck. Among others whom Mary Jane crossed paths with as Tigra, there were superheroes like the Avengers, most closely Captain America and Captain Marvel. The couple voiced their impressions on Mary Jane over her past accomplishments and showed interest in inviting her and Peter to join the Avengers one day, although Carol (noticing how naked Mary Jane is above her Tigra form) also suggested that Mary Jane should wear "at least a leotard" in case the girl would ever revert to her human form in front of other heroes. Meeting Ant-Girl As she enjoyed the one year anniversary of her first transformation into Tigra, Mary Jane was also among the teenaged heroes introduced by Peter Parker to Cassie Lang / Ant-Girl. Like other girls, Mary Jane developed a soft spot for Cassie and shared Peter's view over her. Cassie potentially earned more of Mary Jane's compassion when she admitted that Mary Jane and the superheroes they know became her family just like her parents and other loved ones. Mary Jane and Peter responded to Cassie's words by kissing her cheeks. Legendary Universes Tigra was (along with Spider-Man and Wave) also one of the participants of an Spider-Verse event held in one of the new alternate universes during an encounter with that reality's own Spider-Man. She had an rather awkward encounter with her own counterpart from that reality, but they noneless became friends. Powers and Abilities Powers * Shape-shifting into Titanian Tiger form. This grants her: ** Superhuman strength ** Superhuman stamina ** Superhuman speed running and swimming ** Unbreakable claws and teeth ** Night vision ** Fire breath ** Ice breath ** Maharaja's Roar, a super-natural roar which can conjure wind and fire and summon the astral projection of a tiger head (presumably that of its namesake tiger god) Abilities * Genius-level intellect * Acrobatic skills * Expert swimming skills * Hand-to-hand combat skills In Other Media * Elements of Mary Jane Watson's incarnation of Tigra are used in the following Spider-Man related shows: ** Iago PUC's [[The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 (Iago PUC's version)|version of The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3]], on which Mary Jane becomes Tigra after obtaining and reassembling the pieces of the Earth Scion of China. Her powers include the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of fire and ice breathing, night vision, hypnosis and the strengths of several tigers (superhuman strength, stamina, wallclawling and the able to run and swim in superhuman speed). ** Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], on which her origins are the same as in the comics, as a human/alien hybrid and daughter of Titanian Tiger Soto. * The Mary Jane Watson version of Tigra appears as a main character in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles, voiced by Ashley Johnson. Trivia Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroines Category:Felines Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Tigra Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Love Interests Category:Green eyed Category:Redheads